wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Squid
Squid is a green SeaWing and a false dragonet set to replace Tsunami. He is the son of Nautilus, the leader of the Talons of Peace. His mother is also a Talon. He is smaller than the other False Dragonets, but he claims that his big personality makes up for his size. Many of the other false dragonets enjoy harming him and setting him on fire. Squid was unaware that he was a false dragonet of destiny, and believed that he was the true SeaWing dragonet until Starflight arrived. Personality Squid is obsessed with treasure and gold, even more than fame and peace, and claims that all of the Talons are 'lame' because none of them gave him treasure. He considers Ochre, Viper, and Flame to be bullies, and Fatespeaker to be insane. In addition, he often tries to lord it over the others that his father is the leader of the Talons of Peace, although this only annoys the false dragonets and usually leads to them attacking him. He is shown to be cowardly and childish when it comes to real work. He believes he is much too important, being the son of the leader of the Talons of Peace, to interact appropriately. He is confused and upset when Morrowseer sends him away, saying that his father is the leader of the Talons, and that everyone had to treat him nicely. Biography The Hidden Kingdom Squid is being beaten up in a practice fight with the other false dragonets. Nautilus brings him with him when he speaks to Morrowseer, so the others don't bite him. He is revealed to be Nautilus' son. When Morrowseer suggests letting him be a dragonet of destiny, Squid accepts with the promise of treasure. He runs off to tell the others how important he is. In the epilogue, he is in the NightWing Kingdom, missing his father and wondering why he let them take him away. When Fatespeaker "sees" a vision, Squid is shown to be irritated. The Dark Secret Squid claims that he told Fatespeaker not to wander off and he hoped that Morrowseer punished her. When the idea of replacing Fatespeaker is introduced, he asks to be the one to "push her off a cliff." He attempts to kill Starflight on Morrowseer's command, but is scared off by NightWing guards. When Starflight attempts to persuade the SkyWing guards to change their allegiance to Blister, Squid is immediately recognized as a fraud, as the soldiers had seen Tsunami in The Dragonet Prophecy. After NightWings kill the seventeen SkyWings, Squid decides he wants to "quit being a dragonet of destiny." In response, Morrowseer exiles him and Starflight privately thinks that a SeaWing in SkyWing territory wouldn't last a day. Fatespeaker felt horrible when he left. In the epilogue, it is shown that a spy for the Talons of Peace "by some miracle" found him before the SkyWings, and took him to his father. He is the only living false dragonet who did not appear in The Brightest Night. Quotes "You're ''nonagoshabibble."'' "Would I get treasure?" "Wow, I'm even more important than I thought I was. I'm the son of the leader of the Talons of Peace ''and ''a dragonet of destiny." "Can I be the one to push her (Fatespeaker) off the cliff?" "Do you get annoying prophecies all the time, too?" Gallery SquidSpeaker.png|Squidspeaker Squid copy.png Seawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing The False Dragonets.jpg|Squid is bottom middle DSCF3371.jpg|Comix by Queen Clam Squid's fansty by Tsunami SeaWing.png|By Tsunami SeaWing Screen Shot 2014-07-17 at 4.23.54 PM.png|squid Category:Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:SeaWing History Category:Dragonets Category:Dragonet of Prophecy Category:False Dragonets Category:Talons of Peace Category:Pages Needing Work Category:Talons of Peace History